Kisses-A crazy way of Tenchi knowing who he loves.
by DemonGoddes
Summary: Has Tenchi gone mad? He figures out a weird way to discover who he loves...-.-; (sorry I was VERY bored)
1. Default Chapter

Kisses-A crazy way of Tenchi knowing who he loves.  
  
Chapter: A Kiss For Miss Ayeka  
  
Has Tenchi gone mad? He figures out a weird way to discover who he loves...- .-; (sorry I was VERY bored)  
  
---  
  
"Ryoko,Ayeka...I need to speak to you both,NOW!!!" he exclaimed when he finished eating his food.  
  
They both noded.  
  
"Come to my room!" Tenchi left.  
  
The two were wondering what was it.  
  
They both went and knocked.  
  
"Ayeka,you first,Ryoko please wait outside and dont cheat..." he said to her.  
  
"Okay Tenchi....." Ryoko was getting extremely worried now.  
  
"Promise me?" he asked.  
  
"I promise Tenchi..." Ryoko replied.  
  
Tenchi closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Well Ayeka...today is the day Im going to pick....so..." Tenchi leaned forward and kissed her in the mouth.  
  
Ayeka was surprised by this.  
  
Tenchi loves me!!!! she thought to herself.  
  
She wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
Tenchi broke the kiss.  
  
Ayeka still had her eyes wide,and was blushing furiously.  
  
"Lord Tenchi...." she murmured.  
  
She touched her lips,and her heart lept with joy.  
  
Tenchi was blushing too.  
  
But did he feel "The Thing"? No.  
  
He was told that you knew if you loved someone if you felt "The Thing" when you kissed her/him.  
  
Tenchi sure felt something,but wasnt sure what.  
  
"So Ayeka...you go outside now and dont say a thing to Ryoko!" he told her.  
  
Ayeka noded happily and exited the room.  
  
"Ryoko...you can come now..." said Tenchi from inside the room.  
  
Ryoko suspiciously looked at the princess who looked very happy.  
  
He looked at Tenchi's face,somehow she knew what was happening and whatever it was...it wasnt good!  
  
-----------  
  
To be continued?  
  
Hehe,Im a T/R fan! I love Ryoko. So dont get me wrong! I WILL continue this!  
  
Next:A Kiss For Ryoko  
  
-What the tittle says~! 


	2. A Kiss For Ryoko

Kisses-A crazy way of Tenchi knowing who he loves.  
Chapter: A Kiss For Ryoko  
What the tittle says~!  
Yeah I know I made Tenchi way OOC SO?!?! ITS MY STORY!!!!! SO KEEP THE "Tenchi's a little ooc..."   
---  
  
Ryoko slowly closed the door behind them.  
  
Tenchi looked at her and gulped.  
  
he thought.  
  
"Yes Tenchi what do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
No...there was something wrong with her...she was too quiet and calm...way too quiet.  
  
"Well Ryoko...today's the day I'm going to choose...and well..." he said,he looked at her.  
  
He needed to kiss her...but he couldn't,why?  
  
Ryoko droped her head low.  
  
"I know I know...you chose the princess." Ryoko said quietly.  
  
Tenchi didn't say a word.  
  
Neither did Ryoko.  
  
Why was Ryoko speaking like that?  
  
Ryoko would never admit defeat! Never!  
  
"Ryoko.." he says.  
  
"If you want me to leave I'll go as soon as possible," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh no Ryoko..." Tenchi was shaking.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and felt a cold tear fall into his fingers.  
  
"Oh Ryoko...." he lifted her head up and looked at her eyes which were watery.  
  
Just feeling his gentle touch...made her happy.  
  
He shook his head as a no,she managed to smile.  
  
He moved closer to her,he was shaking from bottom to top.  
  
He was in the position to kiss her,but why was it so hard?  
  
It was so easy to kiss Ayeka and why couldn't he kiss Ryoko?  
  
His heart galoped faster than ever.  
  
He closed his eyes and it happened.  
  
His lip touched her's.  
  
Then he couldn't just stop,"The Thing" was too strong.  
  
He finnally experienced "The Thing",nothing like when he kissed Sakuya.  
  
"The Thing" was something wonderfull...and yet too power-full.  
  
He wondered how Ryoko was feeling,but he soon knew.  
  
Ryoko put his arms around him and was returning the kiss.  
  
"The Thing" became stronger every single minute...so strong that he got a little carried away with to where he moved his hands........  
  
-----------  
To be continued? 


End file.
